motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America: The First Avenger
'' Captain America: The First Avenger'' is a 2011 American superhero film directed by Joe Johnston and based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Released on July 22, 2011, it is the fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A sequel, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, was released on April 4, 2014. A third film, Captain America: Civil War, followed on May 6, 2016. Plot In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover an old, frozen aircraft. In March 1942, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt and his mean steal a mysterious relic called the Tesseract, which possesses untold powers, from the town of Tonsberg in German-occupied Norway. In New York City, Steve Rogers is rejected from World War II military recruitment because of various health and physical problems. He attempts to enlist again while attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend, Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes. Dr. Abraham Erskine overhears their conversation about wanting to help in the war and allows Rogers to enlist. He is recruited into the Strategic Scientific Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter. At first, Phillips dismisses Erskine's claims that Rogers is the perfect candidate for the procedure, but relents after seeing the latter commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery on the training field. The night before the treatment, Erskine tells Rogers that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered permanent side effects. Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola harness the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions and mounting an offensive that could change the world. Schmidt discovers Erskine's location and dispatches assassin Heinz Kruger to kill him. Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays" from which he emerges taller and more muscular. Erskine is suddenly killed by an undercover Kruger, who flees with Roger pursuing and eventually capturing him, but the assassin avoids interrogation by using a cyanide capsule to commit suicide. With Erskine dead and his super-solider formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt has Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds while scientists study him and attempt to rediscover the formula. In 1943, Roges, while on tour in Italy, learns that Barnes' unit was MIA in a battle against Schmidt's forces. Rogers refuses to believe that Bucky is dead and has Carter and Howard Stark fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers successfully infiltrates the fortress of Schmidt's Nazi division Hydra, freeing Barnes and the other prisoners. He then confronts Schmidt, who removes a mask to reveal a red, skull-like visage that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull." Schmidt escapes while Rogers returns to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruits Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montogomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack other known Hydra bases. Stark outfits him with advanced equipment, most notably a circular shield made of a rare, nearly indestructible metal called vibranium. After successfully sabotaging various Hydra operations, the team assaults a train carrying Zola. Rogers and Jones succeed in capturing Zola, but Barnes falls from the train to his assumed death. The final Hydra stronghold is located through information extracted from Zola, and Rogers leads an attack to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction on major American cities. Rogers climbs aboard Schmidt's aircraft as it takes off, and during the subsequent fight the Tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract burns through the plane and is lost in the ocean. Seeing no way of landing the plane without risking the detonation of its bombs, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic. Stark later recovers the Tesseract from the ocean floor but is unable to locats Rogers or the aircraft, presumins him dead. Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. He deduces from an anachronistic radio broadcast that something is wrong and flees outside to find himself in present-day Times Square, where S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury informs him that he has been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. In a post-credits scene, Fury approaches Rogers and proposes a mission with worldwide ramifications. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips * Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes * Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark * Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Derek Luke as Gabe Jones * Stanley Tucci as Abraham Erskine * Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita * Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier * JJ Feild as James Montgomery Falsworth * Toby Jones as Arnim Zola * Richard Armitage as Heinz Kruger * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:War films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2011 films